1. Field
This invention relates to a massage apparatus that is specifically designed to perform a deep systematic releasing massage on a functional region of the body which results in: an increase of blood and energy flow; a stimulation of the superficial and deep muscles; a slight stretching of the tendons, ligaments and articulations. Through the application of this apparatus the entire body will be rebalanced and the individual's well-being reestablished.
2. Prior Art
The benefits of massage on the health of man have been known for many centuries. Today as our civilization becomes more and more sedentary, massage treatments are being used to replace exercise, stimulate the vital organs and relieve suffering. Although there are many well trained masseurs and many excellent types of massage, there is still a great need to be able to give oneself a massage at an appropriate moment.
This necessity has become particularly acute in the case of our backs and spinal columns. Back pains have become so common today that this suffering is now known as "the disease of our century." To fulfill this need and owing to the difficulty to massage one's own back, many devices have been invented which are powered either by the individual or by an outside form of displacement. These devices can be grouped into five general classes:
Those that directly manipulation one vertebra at a time: U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,971.
Those that are a roller with a special profile for massaging the muscles or energy canals and have a "rolling pin" configuration: U.S. Pat. No. Des. 248,493; U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,654; U.S. Pat. No. 2,221,785; U.S. Pat. No. 896,484.
Those that have a series of rollers applied by hand: U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,224.
Those that use a single or a series of rollers in a support that is powered by an external force while the person lies still: U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,660; U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,177; U.S. Pat. No. 1,587,737.
Those that use a single or a series rollers in a support that the person moves across: U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,519; U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,957; U.S. Pat. No. 2,438,249.
In general each of the above mentioned devices should give a massage to the back and to some degree stimulate the sense of well-being. However for the most part these devices have a zone of effectiveness which is only superficial, that is the epidermis, the dermis, and adipose tissue and sometimes the superficial muscles are affected. Also the design of the rollers is the same for the entire back, or if it is specialized, it is only for a small area of the back, like the neck. Furthermore the amount of pressure applied to any one place cannot be precisely controlled by the individual treating himself.
Thus there remains a very real and substantial need for a massage apparatus, especially for the back: which can treat at the same time the superficial and deep levels of the muscles, tendons, ligaments and joints; which can be adapted to very different morphological forms that are found in the regions that it treats; which can have a precise control of the pressure on any one point that it treats. When these conditions are all fulfilled a highly specific deep massage can be achieved even without a practitioner.